Toadette
Toadette is a character in the ''Mario'' series. She is a female Toad who first appeared in the Nintendo GameCube video game Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. In the game, she was an unlockable character, with Toad as her counterpart. She later appeared in a few sports games, and plenty of Mario Party video games. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she would explain to Mario new abilities. Appearances ''Mario'' series Toadette first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the GameCube as an unlockable character. In the game her official partner was Toad, though the player could change this if they desired. Toadette would later appear as a playable character in several Mario Party games including Mario Party 6, Mario Party 7, and Mario Party 8 (making a cameo appearance in Mario Party Advance and Mario Party DS). Toadette was also playable in several sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Power Tennis (as well as its remake New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis on Wii), Mario Super Sluggers, Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, and Mario Kart Wii. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Toadette would explain how to make use of Mario's abilities. Toadette returns playable in Mario Party 10, It is the fourth Mario Party game that Toadette is playable. In Super Mario Odyssey, Toadette appears in the Mushroom Kingdom inside Peach's Castle, where she keeps track of various achievements Mario can complete, and gives him a Power Star for each one he completes. She retains her design from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Toadette appeared as a trophy in the Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl and the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. The following are her trophy descriptions: ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl' :"''A girl who's adored as a star among the Toads. She looks much like other toads, but her pink head and mushroom-themed accessories lend her an undeniable charm. She first appeared as a hidden character in Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ With the Golden Mushroom, she could perform consecutive boosts to pull ahead of the field." ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' :"This lady made her debut in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Since then, she's shown up to help in several other games. She loves animals and listening to music, and she's quite good at sports. She's also shown herself to be helpful in explaining Mario's weapons. There is definitely more to Toadette than there seems to be." : Appears In: :*''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (11/2003) :*''Mario Kart 8'' (05/2014) ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' In Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, she's the secondary protagonist, being played the entire of Book 2 and a significant chunk of Book 3. In the other books, she is kidnapped by Wingo. Personal description Physical appearance Toadette has a fair skin tone like Toad. She wears a pink dress-shirt with a thin white line near the bottom. Her eyes are small, dark and oval-shaped. Toadette has a pink cap with white spots and two pink braids. Underneath she has a diaper-like piece clothing for pants and finally, she wears brown padded shoes on her feet. Personality Not much is known about Toadette's personality, but it is shown that she is caring,helpful and polite. She is willing to help out her friends if needed, as shown in paper Mario where she helped Mario. She is also fun-loving and cute. Trivia *Toadette, excluding the ''Paper Mario'' series, is the only Toad that identifies as female. * She is one of 4 characters that first appeared in the ''Mario Kart'' series before other Mario spin-offs. * She is the only Mario character to not have her Amiibo and the other character besides Bowser Jr. to not have her Amiibo from the Super Mario series. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario allies Category:Toad Characters Category:Females Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Master Spirits